


Focus

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark focuses on strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

It was strange, the things Mark focused on during those intimate, domestic moments with Jack.

While most people (including Jack) paid attention to things like the way Mark's hair felt between his fingers or the way Mark's lips were always soft and never rough or something else cheesy and romantic, Mark honed in on the things like the feeling of Jack's nose brushing against his own and the feeling of their eyebrows scrunching up against each other.

The way Jack thought of Mark's neck, a personal space only he was allowed to kiss, Mark thought of the side of Jack's eye, the feeling of the thin, slightly wrinkled skin on the corner of his eyelids against his bottom lip for just a moment before the Irishman giggled and pushed him away. 

Jack focused on Mark's chocolate browns and his small, almost unnoticeable freckles dotting the landscape of his face; Mark, though he knew Jack's eyes were beautiful, focused on the small bags under Jack's eyes, the occasional dark circles that accompanied them, the little holes in his ears that reminded them of the past. 

When Jack heard Mark's laugh, everything from the little amused giggle that came with cute ridiculousness to the loud guffaw that came with the failures of friends, he focused on the sound that was music to his ears; when Mark did the same, he focused on Jack's slightly crooked teeth as they shone in the light, making any room he was in instantly brighter. 

The things that made Jack human were what Mark clinged onto. He couldn't have possibly asked for anything different.


End file.
